Comme dans un rêve
by Mimimoon
Summary: La nuit était encore jeune lorsque Lorelai ferma la porte. LL post 5.16. Basé sur un rêve de Laurence. Classé R pour des raisons évidentes!


NA : L'idée originale vient de Laurence et elle en a écrit une bonne partie aussi.

Droits d'auteur : je ne serais pas prise dans une tempête de neige si les droits d'auteur m'appartenait.

Rating : R ! Pour des raisons évidentes !

**Comme dans un rêve. **

Judy Garland jouait en arrière plan pendant que Lorelai fermait inconsciemment la porte d'entrée de sa maison. Elle glissa ensuite ses mains autour de son cou essayant de se convaincre que ce qui était en train de lui arriver arrivait réellement.

Luke. Il était là. Il l'embrassait, la serrait, lui caressait le dos. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Leur poids se balançait d'un pied à l'autre et ils dansaient cette danse qui leur était particulière.

Luke ne l'avait jamais embrassé comme ça. Jamais. Ce mélange de passion, de frustration, de tristesse, de désespoir et de blessures qu'ils avaient accumulé pendant ces dernières semaines explosait carrément. Il l'avait avalé tout rond lorsqu'il l'avait vu plutôt et maintenant, il tentait de déguster la seule chose qu'il lui restait dans la vie.

Luke ne pouvait empêcher ses mains de la toucher, de la caresser, elle lui avait tellement manqué. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à rêver à ses lèvres pulpeuses, son corps si ferme, ses mains qui étaient capable de faire tant de choses sans savoir si il pourrait les ravoir un jour.

Lorelai se serra encore plus fort contre lui, elle voulait de nouveau le sentir près d'elle, se rassurer, ressentir de nouveau cette sensation de sécurité que lui seul était capable de lui procurer. Luke était le seul homme avec qui elle se sentait totalement en sécurité et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui. Il n'y avait que sa forte embrasse qui pouvait lui permettre se de laisser aller complètement, de se perdre en lui. Mais maintenant, mon Dieu! Il était là! Et il l'embrassait comme avant... non... mieux qu'avant!

Ils auraient préféré ne jamais se séparer, ne jamais briser ce baiser qu'ils les avaient enfin réunis. Mais lorsque l'air commença à leur manquer leurs lèvres se séparèrent lentement, s'attardant, pour ne pas perdre le goût de l'autre.

Lorelai posa lentement sa tête contre l'épaule de Luke et pris une grande inspiration enfouissant son nez dans le creux de son cou en profitant pour y frôler son nez. Elle devait reprendre son souffle, mais elle ne put résister à la tentation de sentir à nouveau son odeur si particulière, cette odeur de café qu'elle aimait tant et qui imprégnait sa chemise de flanelle. Oui, elle aimait son café, mais le café était-il réellement le seul objet de son amour? Tout était si clair maintenant. Elle se tenait dans les bras de la seule personne au monde qu'elle aimait presque autant que sa fille.

« Je t'aime Luke », murmura-t-elle à son oreille avant d'appuyer à nouveau sa tête contre son épaule et de fermer les yeux, désintéressée de savoir si, lui, ressentait la même chose qu'elle.

Luke n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle lui avait dit ça et tout ce qu'il arrivait à faire en échange était de fermer les yeux, resserrer son embrasse et d'embrasser le dessus de sa tête, savourant le moment qui lui était donné. Son amour pour Lorelai était tout ce qui était de plus certain pour lui. Il croisa doucement ses doigts dans ses cheveux puis caressa sa nuque.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime, Lorelai. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi ».

Même si Lorelai ne s'en faisait avec ce qu'il ressentait, elle ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête et de le fixer dans les yeux à cette révélation. Elle les vit brillants, remplis d'amour. Ses lèvres traçaient un léger sourire dans son visage et il colla le front contre le sien alors qu'elle souriait à son tour.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué », dit-il avant de l'embrasser très passionnément. Elle lui répondit immédiatement et rapidement les mains commençaient à explorer le corps de l'autre leurs envies prenant le dessus sur leur raison.

Tout était parfaitement clair désormais: ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre et ce depuis très longtemps.  
Il avait enfin réussi à mettre des mots sur leurs actions. Et quels mots! Je t'aime!

Tout ce que Luke désirait maintenant c'était lui prouver combien son amour était grand et fort.

Lorsqu'il l'embrassa de nouveau, son besoin de sentir une connexion plus forte, plus charnelle entre eux devint plus intense et lorsqu'elle encercla sa taille de ses jambes, il compris qu'elle en avait autant besoin que lui. Ils étaient de nouveau sur la même longueur d'onde, ils n'avaient besoin d'aucun autre mot que ceux qui avaient été dit tout a l'heure.

Mmmsmmmsmmmsmmmsmmmsmmms

Plusieurs heures plus tard, leur deux corps étaient tendrement et amoureusement enlacés sur le sofa, chaque patrie de leur être liée en harmonie avec l'autre.

Luke regardait avec admiration le visage de Lorelai, tentant de comprendre comment il avait pu être si chanceux. Les yeux fermés, elle sourit.

« Lorelai?

Mmmh ? répondit-t-elle dans un murmure

Tu dors?

Non, je savoure », dit-elle en entrouvrant les yeux, pour s'apercevoir que la bouche de Luke n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

Toujours souriante, elle ne put s'empêcher de joindre ses lèvres aux siennes dans un tendre baiser, qui devint très vite beaucoup plus intense et fougueux, laissant s'entrelacer leurs langues dans un rythme effréné.

Lorelai, dans un de ses gestes théâtraux dont elle seule avait le secret, voulut venir se glisser au dessus de Luke, mais l'étroitesse du sofa lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle entraîna son amoureux avec elle dans sa chute. Cul par-dessus tête sur le plancher, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant le ridicule de la situation dans laquelle ils avaient été entraînés. Ils levèrent les yeux et se jetèrent un regard amusé.

Malgré toutes ces péripéties, le souhait de Lorelai s'était réalisé, car elle se retrouvait maintenant au dessus de Luke. Elle lui sourit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son objectif était atteint et elle ne put alors s'empêcher de presser ses lèvres passionnément contre sa bouche et y introduisit sa langue sans demander la moindre permission, le dévorant littéralement alors Luke l'accueillait avec un petit grognement de satisfaction

Pendant que le baiser s'approfondissait à un rythme infernal, Luke décida qu'il voulait reprendre le dessus sur la situation. Couché sur le dos, tenant dans ses mains les hanches de Lorelai, il balança son poids sur son côté, la faisant tomber sur le plancher et lorsqu'il voulut se glisser sur elle, il se heurta violemment contre la table de salon.

« OUCH ! S'écria-t-il.

Oh mon dieu, Luke ça va? Demanda-t-elle avant de partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Lorelai?

Oui, répondit-elle entre deux sursauts

Si on allait dans ta chambre!

- Oh tu sais, je n'accepte que très rarement que des hommes dorment chez moi.

Qui t'a parlé de dormir? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Oh, si on voit ça sous cette angle», acquiesça-t-elle riant toujours alors que Luke se leva pour l'aider à se relever. Elle profita de sa solide poigne pour se jeter sur lui et lui sauter à la taille.

Avec une Lorelai complètement nue qui venait de se jeter sur lui, Luke eut soudainement peur de ne pas arriver à se rendre jusqu'à son lit. Ses douces jambes autour de sa taille, ses lèvres suçant son cou et son sexe qui mouillait son abdomen par son évident éveil à la proximité de son propre sexe lui donnaient envie de la prendre droit dans la cage d'escalier. Toutefois, il était un homme en mission, il devait s'y rendre et se prouver qu'il était capable d'avoir le dessus sur les réclamations de Lorelai Gilmore. Par contre, plus il avançait, plus sa démarche devenait ardue, de un, à cause de Lorelai qui continuait de se frotter contre certaines parties de son anatomie et qui l'empêchait de rester indifférent à la masse de chair qu'il tenait dans ses bras et, de deux, à cause de son érection de plus en plus solide qui se formait entre ses jambes. Soudainement, Lorelai, qui avait frôlé presque inconsciemment son bassin contre son membre solidifié, arrêta l'assaut du cou de Luke et releva la tête.

« Butch ! Est-ce moi ou tu es content de me voir ? Marmonna-t-elle de sa voix la plus sexy alors que Luke venait d'atteindre le milieu de l'escalier.

Oh, et puis, j'abandonne », dit Luke avant de déposer pas très doucement Lorelai sur une des marches de l'escalier.

spsspsspsspsspsspsspsspsspsspssps

« Oh mon dieu, Luke, tu as vu ton dos? Tu as un énorme hématome. Comment as-tu pu te faire ça?

- A ton avis? Crois moi, le sol n'est pas l'endroit le plus confortable que je connaisse, surtout quand il y a ce fouillis sur le plancher.

- Arrêtes un peu de te plaindre, le sol de ma chambre n'est pas si dure que ça et en plus tout est parfaitement rangé.

- Je ne parlais pas du sol de ta chambre. Et la prochaine fois évite de laisser traîner tes talons n'importe tout dans l'entrée!

Eh! C'est entièrement de votre faute cher Monsieur. Je te signale que c'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi!

- Ça n'a pas vraiment eu l'air de te déplaire, dit-il en arquant les sourcils.

- Mmh, ce n'était pas trop mal.

- Pas trop mal? Demanda-t-il avec un ton faussement offusqué. Pas trop mal, hun? Répéta-t-il en commençant à la chatouiller. Tu as dit pas trop mal?

- D'accord, d'accord... arrête... stop, dit-elle entre deux fous rires.

- Alors? dit-il gardant ses mains au dessus d'elle prêtent a la chatouiller de nouveau.

- C'était magique, répondit-elle le plus simplement et le plus sincèrement du monde.

Et soudain, un sourire malicieux apparu sur ses lèvres.

- Quoi? demanda Luke, ne connaissant que trop bien ce regard.

- J'étais juste entrain de penser au truc que tu as fait dans l'escalier.

- Quel truc? demanda Luke, sachant pertinemment de quoi elle voulais parler.

- Tu sais bien LE truc! dit-elle avec un petit air aguichant.

-Ah! ça! dit Luke tout en traçant des lèvres un chemin jusqu'au nombril de Lorelai.

- Mmmhmm, oui ça... »

Luke déposait doucement ses lèvres sur l'abdomen de Lorelai caressant subtilement la peau douce qui lui avait tellement manqué ces dernières semaines. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose : sa vie sans Lorelai n'avait pas de sens. La vie sans elle était vide, fade, sans couleur. Elle était le soleil dans ses journées et le seul fait de ne plus pouvoir embrasser, comme il le faisait présentement, la peau de son ventre le rendait fou. Il voulait l'embrasser partout, la caresser partout, la faire jouir, crier, hurler jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde la voix. Sans la présence de sa peau douce, il n'y avait plus rien de doux, il n'y avait plus rien de beau, il n'y avait plus rien qui vaille la peine d'être fait. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il l'aimait le plus. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre plus bas pour lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait, le téléphone sonna.

Luke ne prêta pas la moindre attention à la sonnerie du téléphone, trop occupé à se délecter du doux nectar de Lorelai alors qu'il sentit un frisson qui parcourait son corps. Rien ne le rendait plus heureux que de voir à quel point il était capable de l'exciter. Il glissa sa main entre ses cuisses et y sentit la présence du chaud fluide qui annonçait qu'elle était prête pour son assaut. Alors que très tranquillement, ses baisers le menaient vers le doux velours qui le dirigeait vers l'élément de son plaisir, sa main commença à caresser l'intérieur de ses lèvres, un ou deux doigts se glissant de temps en temps, puis régulièrement en elle.

Lorelai était trop excité pour faire quelques mouvements que ce soit pour arrêter cet ennuyant son qui dérangeait sa concentration sur ce qu'était en train de faire Luke. Oh mon Dieu, ou plutôt oh mon Luke, ses mains, sa bouche sans langue étaient en train de lui faire ces choses qui l'empêchait de former une pensée cohérente. Lorsque le rythme des doigts de Luke commençait à être plus régulier, elle se mit à mâchouiller sa lèvre inférieure pour éviter de crier haut et fort à quel point elle était amoureuse de lui de peur que les voisins de l'entende. Le téléphone cessa de sonner.

Lorelai respirait de plus en plus rapidement et était de plus en plus incapable de retenir les petits gémissements qui sortaient de sa gorge. Lorsque le téléphone sonna de nouveau, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'attraper le combiné pour le faire arrêter de sonner et de crier d'une voix remplie à la fois de plaisir et de frustration: QUOI!

- Maman? répondit Rory a l'autre bout du fil, stupéfaite d'entendre une telle intonation dans la voix de sa mère.

- Rory? » Répliqua Lorelai surprise.

Alors que Luke, toujours imperturbable, abordait le point le plus sensible de son bas ventre, Lorelai se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir de nouveau.

-Maman, ça va? demanda Rory, inquiète.

- Mmmhmm! Fut tout ce que Lorelai fut capable de répondre alors que Luke devenait de plus en plus entreprenant usant virtuosement de ses longues mains.

- Tu es sure que ça va? Répéta Rory, tu as une drôle de voix. Maman, tu as encore pleuré? »

Lorelai ne put s'empêcher de rire d'une part de ce que venait de dire sa fille, d'autre part de Luke qui chatouillait lentement son nombril avec sa langue alors que son pouce venait de frôler son clitoris.

« D'accord maman, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je rentre tout de suite à la maison! Je n'aurai jamais du te laisser toute seule à regarder ces vieux mélos ».

Alors que Luke retirait sa main, inconfortable à l'idée que Lorelai était en train de parler à sa fille alors que lui, lui faisait l'amour à sa manière, et continuait lentement son chemin en direction du cou de Lorelai s'attardant quelques minutes sur sa poitrine, Lorelai lui jeta un regard qui parlait de lui-même. Ce regard était à la fois déçu du retrait de son attaque entre ses cuisses et disait, en même temps combien il était difficile de rester concentrée sur le téléphone alors qu'il lui faisait ce genre de chose.

« Mais je ne suis pas seule, réussit elle a répondre après deux grandes inspirations.

- Maman, Judy Garland ne compte pas comme de la compagnie! Elle n'est pas réelle! Dit Rory, loin de s'imaginer ce qui se déroulait en réalité de l'autre bout du fil.

- Rory, je te jure ... Que je ne suis pas ...seule », dit-elle en lâchant ce dernier mot dans un soupir de satisfaction alors que Luke était maintenant accroché à son cou, lui mordillant parfois l'oreille.

Puis, Luke se serra plus étroitement contre elle et elle sentit son membre en érection contre son bas ventre.

'Ok, pensa-t-elle toute excitée, il faut vite que je termine cette conversation avant de perdre le contrôle de mon corps.'

Lorelai s'écarta un peu de Luke et le regarda dans les yeux avant de lui tendre le téléphone et de lui dire: « Dit bonjour à Rory.

- Bonjour Rory, répondit Luke tout souriant, les yeux perdus dans le bleu de ceux de Lorelai.

- Salut Luke, répondit naturellement Rory quand soudain elle réalisa a qui elle venait de parler: LUKE!

Eh Rory, ça va ? dit-il avec amusement.

Luke, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais chez maman ? »

Luke ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. Il trouvait déjà bizarre de parler Rory dans cette position, il était présentement couché sur Lorelai totalement nu et totalement en érection, mais lui dire ce qu'il était en train de faire!

« Je … euh… je… je te passe ta mère, dit-il en passant le combiné à Lorelai.

Rory ?

Maman, Luke est chez toi ?

Je sais.

Il est chez toi et près de toi!

Oh ça, crois-moi, je sais.

Dis-moi au moins que vous avez quelque chose sur le dos.

Au moins que vous avez quelque chose sur le dos.

Quoi ?

Tu m'as dit : Dis-moi au moins que vous avez quelque chose sur le dos, je te dis : au moins que vous avez quelque chose sur le dos.

Maman !

Rory.

Qu'est-ce que Luke fait chez nous !

On s'est réconcilié ?

Dis-moi que vous n'étiez pas en train de vous réconcilier quand j'ai appelé.

Que vous…

Ok, ça suffit maintenant, je vais rappeler quand je serai sure que vous serez dans une position moins embarrassante que celle-ci.

Qui nous ? Position embarrassante, de quoi parles-tu ? Dit-elle en souriant à Luke qui levait les yeux aux plafonds.

Bye maman. Oh maman ?

Oui ?

Je suis contente que vous vous soyez réconciliés.

Moi aussi, dit-elle souriant.

Tu feras le message à Luke.

Promis.

Bye maman,

Bye chérie, dit-elle avant de raccrocher le téléphone. Rory te dit qu'elle est contente que nous soyons réconciliés.

Je le suis aussi.

Bon, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Vas-y.

C'est quoi le truc que tu me faisais pendant que le téléphone sonnait parce que … »

Il la coupa avec un baiser passionné pendant que sa main retournait là où elle était plutôt.

« Tu parles de ça ?

Exactement », dit-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveaux. Lorsque le baiser se brisa, Luke regarda dans les yeux brillants de Lorelai se demandant s'il pouvait être plus heureux.

« Tu sais que tu me fais tourner la tête ? Dit-il.

Oh, crois-moi, tu n'as encore rien vu ! ».

Fin


End file.
